The invention relates to a cargo carrier suspension and, in particular, to a cargo carrier suspension having an adjustment for suspension resistance.
Suspensions are provided on cargo carriers such as bicycle trailers or strollers. The suspension provides a smoother ride for the occupant or load. Sometimes, the suspension includes a means for resistance adjustment.
A cargo carrier suspension has been invented. The suspension acts between the cargo support area, for example the seat, and the transport means on which the carrier rides such as, for example, wheels, rollers, skis etc.
In accordance with a broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cargo carrier suspension for installation on a cargo carrier having a cargo support and a transport means on which the cargo support rides, the cargo carrier suspension comprising: a leaf spring connectable on a cargo carrier between the seat and the transport means; and a clamping device for engagement on the leaf spring and adjustable to select the degree of flexibility of the leaf spring.
In accordance with another broad aspect, there is provided a cargo carrier comprising: a cargo support; a transport means on which the cargo support is supported to ride; a suspension for damping vibration between the transport means and the cargo support, the suspension including a leaf spring connected to act between the cargo support and the transport means and a clamping device for engagement on the leaf spring and adjustable to select the degree of flexibility of the leaf spring.
The suspension acts between the cargo support and the transport means to damp vibration from the transport means to the cargo support. The cargo support can be, for example, a floor or a seat. The cargo support can be rigid or flexible, as formed of fabric. However, if the cargo support is flexible it includes a rigid member, such as a support frame, onto which the suspension is connectable. As an example, the cargo support can be rigid and the suspension connectable directly thereto, the cargo support can include a support frame to which the suspension is connectable or the cargoxe2x80x94support can be mounted in a frame for the cargo carrier and the suspension is connectable between the cargo carrier frame and the transport means. The transport means can be any apparatus on which the seat can ride. As an example, transport means can include wheels, skis and rollers.
The suspension is connectable to the cargo carrier in any way such as, for example, by forming integral therewith, by welding or fusing or by fasteners such as clamps, bolts, screws, straps or rivets.
The leaf spring can be formed of spring steel or other materials having resilient, spring properties such as, for example, polymers or metals. The leaf spring can include one leaf or a plurality of leaves forming a spring pack.
The clamping device is selected to be engageable on, and adjustable to select the degree of flexibility of, the leaf spring. In one embodiment, the clamping device acts to select the degree of flexibility of the leaf spring by controlling its free flexing length. In another embodiment, the clamping device acts to select the degree of flexibility of the leaf spring by controlling the stiffness of the spring, for example, as determined by the number of leaves acting in the spring pack or the frictional engagement of the plurality of springs in the spring pack. The clamp can be engageable on the leaf spring in various ways such as, for example, by bolting thereon, by engagement of a pin in a detent or by spring biasing.